


Love Wins

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Equality, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On June 26, 2015, same-sex marriage became legal in all fifty states of America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two In Love Can Make It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel: the one where they got drunk married in Vegas.

Dean had once asked Castiel if, since the Bible condemned homosexuality, the angels did too.

Castiel blinked his blue eyes once, twice. "Dean..." He sighed, slightly embarassed. "My father wrote that book eons ago. Times have changed, and the angels' views on love has too. If it is between two people who love and care about each other, and it is consensual, it is alright."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. He didn't say anything more.

* * *

 Dean and Cas were in the bunker together, watching the news on TV. "Dean, why are those people all carrying rainbow flags?" Cas asked.

"Supreme Court ruled today that same-sex marriage is legal in all fifty states," Dean replied. "The rainbow flags stand for gay pride."

"Oh," said Castiel. He was quiet a moment. Then he said, "so two men and two women can get married in America now?"

"Yeah," said Dean. "They could already get married in some states, but it's a big deal because now they can get married anywhere in the country."

"Oh," said Cas again. Then he said, "Dean? Could we get married?"

Dean colored slightly. "Well, yeah. I mean, if we were gay. But we're not."

"Yes. I guess we're not," Castiel agreed, but he may have looked slightly disappointed.

Dean changed the channel to a rerun of  _Full House_ , and the subject dropped.

* * *

Dean's mind slowly came to consciousness, though he didn't open his eyes. He was lying on his side, in a comfy bed, and there was a nice, warm body pressed up against his back, sturdy arms wound around his stomach. He smiled sleepily and snuggled into the warmth, relishing in comfort.

Then his eyes popped open.

"Ah!" he cried, jumping up. The man in the bed opened his blue eyes, confused at the sudden outburst from his bedmate. It was Cas.

"Dude, what the hell!" Dean exclaimed. "Why are you in bed with me? And where are we, anyway?"

Castiel sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He wasn't naked, thank God, but still in his suit and trenchcoat. His blackish hair was all funny sticking up from sleeping. "Don't you remember?" he asked, his voice extra husky in the early morning. "We're in Las Vegas. We came to hunt a vampire clan."

Dean rubbed his temple. He had a migraine. "Oh...yeah. But how did we end up in the same bed?"

"Well, after the hunt, you wanted to go to the bar for some drinks. Well...a lot of drinks," Cas amended. Well that explained the hangover. "Then you..." Cas blushed.

"I what?" Dean asked.

"You kissed me," said Cas.

Dean froze. "I did...what?"

"I said you-"

"Yeah, I heard you! Just...what happened after that?" Dean was starting to get a bad feeling in his stomach.

"We met Elvis Presley."

Dean stared at him dubiously. "Cas, Elvis Presley has been dead for like forty years."

"I thought as much, but that's how he introduced himself. And he looked like the pictures, with the pompadour and the large abdomen."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Cas, this is Vegas. Every other dude in this town is an Elvis impersonator."

"Oh. My apologies," said Castiel.

"Anyway...what happened after we met 'Elvis'?" Dean pressed.

"Well, we were at this little white building. It looked like a church, but a little more fancily decorated than I think the Lord would have intended-"

"We went to a chapel?" Dean breathed. Oh no. This could not be happening.

"And then you asked Elvis to marry us," Cas finished.

Dean swallowed hard. He cautiously looked down at his left hand. There was a gold band on his ring finger. Castiel had one to match.

"Oh...oh, Jesus." Dean sat down on the mattress weakly. "Did we...did we...um."

"Make love? No. I think you wanted to, though. You kissed me some more and tried to take my clothes off. But you were intoxicated, so I convinced you to go to sleep. I did not want to take advantage of you. You said you would only sleep if I..." Castiel made quotation fingers. "'Snuggled' with you."

Dean blushed hard and covered his face, groaning.

"Dean," said Castiel gently, touching his shoulder. "I would understand if you want to get divorced. I love you very much, but if I would not make you happy as a husband, then I do not want to hold you back."

Dean looked at Castiel, surprised. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Castiel loved him, and he loved Cas too. He wasn't sure if he loved him  _that way_ , but...

Dean patted Castiel's hand, trying to smile. "That's sweet of you, Cas. Really."

"Dean," said Cas again, licking his lips nervously. "What is love, exactly? Romantic love, I mean."

"Well, it's..." Dean thought for a second. "It's when you care about someone more than yourself. When you'd do anything for them. When you know you'd be happy spending your entire life with them, that's how you know you're in l-" Dean's breath caught in his throat. That was exactly he felt about Cas. Why hadn't he realized it before?

Dean looked deeply into Cas's eyes. "Cas? Do you want to be married to me?"

Cas thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. I want that."

Dean thought for a second, then cautiously leaned in and softly kissed Cas's lips. Cas kissed him back. It wasn't hot and passionate, but sweet. It was nice. Dean felt butterflies in his stomach.

Dean pulled away and smiled shyly. "Cas...will you marry me?"

"We're already married, Dean," Castiel pointed out.

Dean laughed, low and happy. Suddenly, his heart felt full, overflowing. "But do you want to get married again? The proper way, you know, when I'm not drop dead drunk?"

Castiel smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yes, Dean. I will marry you."

Grinning, Dean leaned in and kissed him again.

* * *

"Where were you two?" Sam said when Dean and Castiel came into the bunker, their arms wrapped each other's shoulders. "You said you were done with the vampires three days ago. I called a million times, but there was no answer. I was about to go down there myself. What were you two doing?" He took a swig of soda.

Dean grinned and shrugged. "We got married."

Sam coughed on the soda. "Excuse me?" he said incredulously.

“Dean asked me to marry him," said Cas.  “Technically, we had already gotten married when Dean was drunk, but he wanted to do it-" Cas made air quotation marks. “‘The proper way.'"

Dean looked at Sammy apprehensively. “Sammy? What do you think?"

Sam just continued to sputter until finally he choked out, “Well it's about time!"

“What?" said Dean and Cas together.

“Are you kidding me? I've been watching the two of you drool over each other for over _six years_! Finally!" Sam flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. “I just wish you'd invited me."

Dean and Cas looked at each other in surprise and cracked up.

“Love you," Dean whispered in Cas's ear, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.


	2. Take My Heart And Please Don't Break It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swan Queen: the one with true love's kiss.

“Regina!" Emma rushed to the brunette woman lying unconscious on the ground, feeling her forehead. “What happened?" she exclaimed.

“It was Zelena," Mary Margaret fretted. “Once she got her powers back, she cast a spell on her and disappeared."

Emma growled and clutched the gun on the holster of her belt. She'd hunt that Wicked Witch down...but for now, what mattered was Regina. “So she's under a sleeping curse?"

“I-I think so," nodded Mary Margaret.

“We have to find Robin," said David. “It's our only chance of saving Regina."

Emma nodded, even though she hated the idea of the thief's lips on those of the Queen's. Ironically, Robin Hood had been one of her favorite heroes as a child-in fact, he'd been the main influence on her becoming a bail bondsperson (well, that and finding Henry's dad, Neal)-but after all that Regina had gone through with him-and then him and Marian-and Zelena-it just didn't seem fair that her friend kept getting hurt, true love or not. She'd worked so hard to find her happy ending, and after the whole thing with the Author had been a bust...

Emma wanted nothing more than her friend to find happiness. The only times Emma ever truly saw Regina happy was when she was with Henry...and Henry and herself...and just herself, especially on the late nights they spent together, practicing magic or talking about their son, or just sharing a bottle of wine and laughing. Regina was so beautiful when she laughed. She needed someone who made her laugh. She'd suffered so much hardship in her life. Emma was happy when she could ease the burden sometimes-

“Regina? Darling, are you alright?" The ex-bandit came rushing forward, taking the mayor's hand concernedly.

Emma glared at him. Stupid, of course she wasn't alright! She was under a freaking curse, for God's sake! “Alright, go ahead," she said, sort of snappishly. “Wake her up!"

Robin leant down and gently kissed the sleeping Queen's lips. Emma had to look away.

Robin pulled back, alarmed. “It's not working!"

“But true love's kiss breaks any curse!" Mary Margaret insisted.

“Maybe Robin Hood...isn't Mom's true love," said Henry tentatively.

“But Tinkerbell said-" Mary Margaret said.

“But that was a long time ago," said Henry. “And people have more than one true love throughout their lives sometimes. Mom's true love was Daniel once, remember? Maybe it's changed again."

Emma felt her heart thumping in her chest. Could it possibly be...but no. That was impossible. Regina liked men, there was no way she could ever like...could she?

“But then who could it be?" Mary Margaret said. “There aren't many other men I know of that Regina's close to. Regina's not close to anyone really. Just Henry and Emma."

Emma gulped.

“Emma?" said David, looking at his daughter. “You and Regina are close. Do you know who her true love might be?"

Emma looked back at the beautiful sleeping queen lying on the ground. “I think maybe I do..."

“Well? Who is it?!" Robin said.

 _Well...there's no harm in trying. Except now everyone in town will know I like Regina_ , thought Emma.

“I think it's me," Emma said quickly. And before anyone could say anything, Emma dove forward and pressed her lips against Regina's.

The effect was instantaneous. Emma felt that same _whoosh_ she'd undergone when she'd broken Henry's sleeping curse. A rainbow colored ripple shot out from them and rapidly expanded outward, rustling everyone's hair.

Emma broke away, gasping. Regina's eyes fluttered open.

“Emma?" she asked softly, gazing up into the Savior's blue eyes.

“I'm here," breathed Emma, cupping her cheek.

Regina, sitting up, pulled Emma into a fierce hug. Emma gratefully squeezed her back. “I knew you wouldn't let me down," Regina whispered in her ear.

“I said I'd do whatever it took to help you find your happy ending," said Emma, grinning tearfully.

Regina, grinning back, cupped her face and pulled her into another kiss.

“Ahem," coughed David.

Emma and Regina abruptly pulled apart, remembering they had an audience. Their reactions were varying.

Mary Margaret looked very surprised. “Emma! You never told me you were a lesbian! Oh, I should have known. I'm a terrible mother!" She started crying into David's shirt. Over his hysterical wife's head, David nodded at his daughter encouragingly.

Henry was grinning. “My moms are in love! Cool!"

Hook and Robin looked utterly crushed. “What the hell, love?" said the pirate, betrayed.

Robin's eyes were wounded. “Regina, I thought you loved me."

“I did, Robin; I still care about you, and Roland." Regina turned her head to Emma. “But the connection Miss Swan and I have is much more...profound. I feel a great deal for her."

“And I feel a lot for you, Regina," said Emma, grasping the Queen's hands. “More than Neal..." Emma looked at Hook. “And as much as I've ever felt for you, Killian. I'm sorry..." Emma smiled at Regina. “She's the one I love."

* * *

 

_One month later..._

“Emma Swan-I can't believe I'm saying this-do you take this woman to be your wife?" Mother Superior asked.

“I do, Blue," said the blonde bride, grinning with joy.

“And do you, Regina Mills, take this woman to be _your_  wife?"

The brunette bride smiled at her beloved Savior and said, “I do."

“Then by the power vested in me by the Enchanted Forest and the state of Maine...I now pronounce you married. The brides may kiss."

Regina and Emma's lips met to the sound of applause coming from the attendees of the ceremony. So basically, everyone in Storybrooke. Henry and Ruby clapped the hardest. Even Hook and Robin applauded, though they were still fairly bummed about losing their respective girlfriends.

Mary Margaret wept with joy. “I just love a happy ending," she sniffled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Enemies: the one where they march in a pride parade.

“How many times does this make, Thete?" asked the woman in purple, Edwardian nanny-ish type clothes.

“Including this time? Five by my count," answered the tall bony man with dramatic eyebrows standing next to her.

The Master, the Mistress, Missy, Koschei, et cetera, sighed and propped her elbow on the handle of her umbrella as she restlessly watched the parade go by. “It could've been six if _someone_ hadn't been a naughty boy in his second life, gotten caught by the C.I.A., and exiled to England in the 1970s...or was it the '80s?"

“I'm never sure. And as I recall, you helped orchestrate that little seizure of me and my TARDIS. Over one little argument about Jamie having left his bagpipes in my room! Made it to where I couldn't even make it to our anniversary location. 'Course, I suppose we could've gone in your TARDIS, but I was still pissed off at you. You with your silly Snape hair and Foo Man Choo and Jimi Hendrix pendant."

“Oh, look, they are now," the Master said, pointing to their younger selves passing by. The Second Doctor's arm was linked with the Master's (who was calling himself the War Chief at the time), and had a rainbow striped hanky hanging out of his breast pocket.

The current Doctor, the Twelfth, snickered at the Master. “You look absolutely ridiculous."

The Master scoffed. “At least I wasn't wearing _plaid trousers_!"

“Okay, okay so I had a few fashion meltdowns-don't you dare bring up number Six-but you thought I looked dashing sometimes. Like for instance, when I was him." A blonde man in beige and scarlet cricket clothes walked by, holding hands with a shorter, more dubious looking man in all black velvet with a goatee.

“Or him." The Doctor pointed out a man with long rich reddish-brown curls in Victorian style clothing, walking with a bald man in all black.

“And you really liked him as I recall." A skinny man with spiky brown hair in a pinstripe suit and Converse practically bounced by them, cosied up to a blonde scruffy guy in black sweats.

The Doctor turned to grin at his surly Time Lady. “And you were pretty eager to push me up against a pillar and snog my face off."

The Master sniffed. “Surprisingly, all of us being here together hasn't started a paradox," she said, changing the subject.

“We're Time Lords. We know what we're doing. Oh. Excuse me." The Doctor touched the end of the Master's nose. “Time People."

The Master smiled kind of regretfully. “Sad that we can't march in the parade this time?"

“Oh, maybe we could. Technically you're transgender. Or genderfluid. Or genderqueer. I'm not really sure, Clara confuses me with all those terms. Anyway...who knows? Maybe we'll both be men next time."

“Or both women," the Master poked him. “You'd be pretty as a lady. Oh I could teach you how to do your nails and your makeup...just kidding, darling." She leaned up and kissed the Doctor on the cheek. “Anyway, I'm happy here on the sidelines with you. Say!" she said suddenly, looking around the area. “D'you suppose any of these other couples are future versions of us?"

“I have no doubt," said the Doctor. “After all, I picked this day in Earth history for a specific reason."

“I always did wonder," said the Master, looking up at him. “Why?"

The Doctor looked off in the distance. “Today is July 26th, 2015. It's the day that same sex marriage became legal in all fifty states of America."

“I know my xenohistory, Doctor," said the Master impatiently. “But what does it have to do with us?"

The Doctor looked down at her. “The LGBTQ+ individuals of this nation have overcome much adversity to achieve the right to this one little action. Just like we went through a lot to get to where we are: me leaving Gallifrey, you trying to take over the universe, Xeriphas, Logopolis, Sarn, the Year That Never Was, my Cyberman army birthday present. And yet, we, like them, still came out alright in the end. But they still have a lot of discrimination to face, just like you and I will still have trials in the future. But I have faith we'll get through them and still feel the same way about each other." The Doctor smiled. “Love wins, Master. Every time."

The Master flung her arms around the Doctor's neck and kissed him passionately. “You really are a romantic under all that grumpy Scottish exterior, aren't you," she cooed, grinning.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. If you tell anyone, I'm turning you in to UNIT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have to add a Stucky chapter.


End file.
